


Ready

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Movie night isn't without it's surprises, and Trip gets some of his own one fateful... well, movie night.





	Ready

Trip spotted Malcolm amongst the crowd and waved, grinning unabashedly as he retrieved a bowl of popcorn for the both of them to share. Malcolm smiled softly back at the Southerner and sidled up to him, letting his hand just barely brush Trip's hip. "Saved you a seat, love," Malcolm whispered to the engineer. While they had revealed their relationship to Captain Archer not too long ago, they weren't quite ready for the rest of the crew to know just yet. Of course, assuming the crew didn't already know.

"Thanks, Mal," Trip replied as he and his lover made their way to their seats. As they walked down the aisle, Trip found himself wishing he could have his arm wrapped around the smaller man's waist right about now. The engineer wanted be open about their relationship to the crew, but he respected Malcolm's need for privacy. They would reveal their relationship when Malcolm was ready.

The two men sat down and waited patiently as everyone else finally settled down so the movie could start. Well, Malcolm was patient. Trip fidgeted impatiently.

The lights dimmed and the projector in the back of the mess hummed to life, its singular beam of light shining on the white screen. Malcolm's fingers made their way to the popcorn bowl, but not before softly trailing across the back of Trip's hand first, making the Southerner's breath hitch quietly. The warm touch was gone as soon as it had come, much to Trip's disappointment. The engineer lost interest in the film less than halfway through- he had seen it one too many times no thanks to Lizzie's temporary yet still intense crush on Captain Proton. Trip scanned the mess silently to make sure everyone else was occupied with the movie.

When he was satisfied that no one was watching them, Trip moved his hand to rest on Malcolm's, lightly enough so that the armoury officer could pull away if he wanted to. Malcolm stiffened slightly under the touch and Trip started to pull his hand away, his face burning with a shame he hoped was hidden by the dimness of the room. But then fingers locked around the engineer's wrist like a vice. Trip turned his head to look at Malcolm, sky blue eyes meeting stormy grey.

Malcolm loosened his grip on Trip's wrist slightly but did not let go. Instead he pulled the Southerner's hand into his lap, their fingers intertwining. To say Trip was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Just what was Malcolm doing? It was another hour or so before the film ended and even when the lights brightened, Malcolm didn't let go of Trip's hand. And even when they stood to talk to Hoshi and Travis, he still didn't let go. Trip was both enthralled and worried by this. Mostly the latter.

As the two Starfleet officers made their way back to Malcolm's quarters, Trip attempted to question the armoury officer about what had happened. Malcolm shushed him and told him to wait until they were in private. So the second they were safely behind a closed door, Trip said pointedly, "I thought ya wanted to wait till you were ready."

"In case it wasn't obvious in the mess hall earlier," Malcolm returned, turning to face the younger man with a puzzled expression, "I _am_ ready. Trip, how long have we been dating?"

"Three months," Trip told him, not quite following.

"Exactly," Malcolm went on, "That's longer than any of the other relationships I've been in lasted. I'm ready to take the next step with you, love."

"Why?" Trip asked, his voice almost a murmur. "I haven't exactly had the best track record myself when it comes to relationships."

For answer, Malcolm stepped towards Trip and slid his arms slowly around the engineer's neck. Trip could feel the warmth of Malcolm's soft, gentle breath on his face. And then there was the sensation of lips on lips. Trip put his hands on the smaller man's back and deepened the kiss. It was a long time before the armoury officer in his arms breathlessly pulled away by a few centimetres.

"Because you're worth it," Malcolm whispered softly, before pulling Trip back down for another kiss.

~Fin~


End file.
